boku_to_wankofandomcom-20200214-history
Dogs
Dogs are the passive collecting element of the game. They appear every few minutes as long as a toy is unoccupied and there is food. There are 42 dogs to collect. Each dog also allows you to save 8 different photos of them to the album before it is full and must be cleared out. * REMINDER: Sometimes this glitches out and a space will appear blank even if another photo is after it. This means that one photo space is unusable for that dog. There is a photo album for your dogs so you can have pictures of them displayed as you scroll through and see which you have. In this photo album, you can see what dog likes what toy, as well as see if they have left a treasure behind. Once a dog spends enough time in your home, they will leave a treasure behind. This period can last between 100 minutes and 1200 minutes. * REMINDER: Treasures are simply an optional collection item Puppy * Gender: Girl * Favorite Items: Fluffy Ball, Baby Bottles, Skateboard * Treasures: Bottle of Coke Toy Poodle * Gender: Boy * Favorite Items:Dental Bone, Hairdressing, Windmill * Treasures: Tennis Ball Bulldog * Gender: Boy * Favorite Items: Bony Chops, Tissue Paper, ??? * Treasures: ??? Spotted Dog * Gender: Girl * Favorite Items: Leather Shoes, ???, ??? * Treasures: ??? Shih Tzu * Gender: unknown * Favorite Items: Baby Bottles, Big Mug, Dancing Flower * Treasures: Point Card Maltese * Gender: Boy * Weight: 6.62lb * Favorite Items: Dental Bone, Wool, ??? * Treasures: ??? Teacup Poodle * Gender: unknown * Favorite Items: Big Mug, Pool, ??? * Treasures: Fossil Eskimo Dog * Gender: Girl * Favorite Items: Hairdressing, Picture book, Robot Dog * Treasures: Fountain Pen Beagle * Gender: Girl * Favorite Items: Watermelon, Bony Chips, ??? * Treasures: Four-leaf Clover Dalmation * Gender: unknown * Favorite Items: Fluffy Ball, Sunglasses, Charcoal Stove * Treasures: Shoehorn Akita Dog * Gender: unknown * Favorite Items: Pancake, Ferris Wheel Toy, Samurai Statue * Treasures: Yo-yo Shelties * Gender: unknown * Favorite Items: Watermelon, Hairdressing, Windmill * Treasures: ??? Corgi * Gender: unknown * Favorite Items: Fluffy Ball, Sunglasses, Charcoal Stove * Treasures: Shoehorn Papillon * Gender: Girl * Favorite Items: Turntable, Wool, ??? * Treasures: ??? White Dog * Gender: unknown * Favorite Items: Afro Wig, Turntable, Ferris Wheel Toy * Treasures: Pocket Watch Black Dog * Gender: Girl * Favorite Items: Baby Bottles, Leather Shoes, Banana * Treasures: ??? Chihuahua * Gender: Boy * Favorite Items: Fluffy Ball, Wool, Dancing Flower * Treasures: ??? Golden Retriever * Gender: unknown * Favorite Items: Canned Food, ???, ??? * Treasures: Remote Controller Hybrid * Gender: unknown * Favorite Items: Watermelon, Canned Food, Charcoal Stove * Treasures: Wood Carving Boxer * Gender: Boy * Favorite Items: Banana, Picture Book, Rugby Ball * Treasures: ??? Yorkshire Terrier * Gender: Girl * Favorite Items: Bony Chops, Dancing Flower, ??? * Treasures: ??? Chow Chow * Gender: Girl * Favorite Items: Baby Bottles, Leather Shoes, Robot Dog * Treasures: Puzzle Piece Border Collie * Gender: Boy * Favorite Items: Fluffy Ball, Rugby Ball, Mirror * Treasures: Light Bulb Doberman * Gender: unknown * Favorite Items: Charcoal Stove, Throwing Ball Machine, Toy Plane * Treasures: ??? Husky * Gender: Boy * Favorite Items: Monkey Soft Toy, Treadmill, ??? * Treasures: Trump Cards Tosa Dog * Gender: Unknown * Favorite Items: Monkey Soft Toy, Tissue Paper, Soybeans Cushion * Treasures: Wooden Doll Poodle * Gender: Girl * Favorite Items: Headphone, Pancake, Mirror * Treasures: Swimming Goggles Labrador Retriever * Gender: Girl * Favorite Items: Headphones, Tire, ??? * Treasures: ??? Borzoi * Gender: Boy * Favorite Items: Toy piano, Train Toy, Airplane Toy * Treasures: Key Ring Saint Bernard * Gender: Girl * Favorite Items: Fluffy Ball, Windmill, Soybeans Cushion * Treasures: ??? Airedale Terrier * Gender: unknown * Favorite Items:Throwing Ball Machine, Tissue Paper, Dice Cusion * Treasures: ??? Old English Sheepdog * Gender: Boy * Favorite Items: Robot Dog, ???, ??? * Treasures: ??? Shepard * Gender: unknown * Favorite Items: Dice Cushion, Tire, Baby Chair * Treasures: ??? Spaniel * Gender: unknown * Favorite Items: Sunglasses, Minicar Circuit, ??? * Treasures: Orange Peel Shetland Sheepdog * Gender: Girl * Favorite Items: Soybeans Cushion, Fan, Hula-Hoop * Treasures: ??? Australian Terrier * Gender: Boy * Favorite Items: Soybeans Cushion, Fan, Shampoo * Treasures: ??? American Pit Bull Terrier * Gender: Boy * Favorite Items: Baby Bottles, Sunglasses, Train Toy * Treasures: ??? Pomeranian * Gender: unknown * Favorite Items: Canned Food, Picture Book, Pool * Treasures: Badminton Shuttle Shiba Dog * Gender: unknown * Favorite Items: Pancake, Train Toy, ??? * Treasures: ??? Dachshund * Gender: girl * Favorite Items: Treadmill, ???, ??? * Treasures: ??? Jack Russel Terrier * Gender: unknown * Favorite Items: Rugby Ball, Treadmill, ??? * Treasures: ??? Basset Hound * Gender: Girl * Favorite Items: Big mug, Hula-hoop, Minicar Circuit * Treasures: Spoon